Tu l'as Aime?
by Eclaire Delange
Summary: Sehun punya agenda untuk lulus dari Imperial College London dengan IPK memuaskan serta sehat. Secara lahir, batin, dan seksual; putus dari Luhan adalah salah satu cara terbaik untuknya. "Dan, Luhan...? Tu l'as aime?" HunHan. YAOI. mind to RnR? :)


_HunHan April Passion:_

**TU L'AS AIME?**

_HunHan's fanfiction by ECLAIRE OH_

©2015

.

**I own this story entirely except the casts.**

**If you don't like this **_**kind**_** of story, just leave. **_**No one**_** even force you to read.**

**Izinkan saya menerjemahkannya untuk beberapa orang yang nampaknya tidak memahami bahasa Inggris:**

**Jika Anda tidak menyukai jenis cerita ini atau alur yang saya buat atau bahkan **_**casts**_** yang saya pilih, silakan **_**tinggalkan**_** halaman ini. Saya tidak pernah memaksa Anda untuk membacanya lalu meninggalkan review tidak menyenangkan diakhir.**

**Remember, there's a clear difference between '**_**copying'**_** and '**_**inspired'**_**.**

**And as always, I'm watching **_**you**_**, Plagiarists.**

.

_He never loves you like I can_…

Sam Smith – _I Can_

.

London, UK.

_Two weeks ago_…

"Jadi, kita putus?"

"Ya,"

"Oke,"

"Oke,"

"…"

"… _Goodbye_?"

"Oh, oke. _Goodbye_,"

.

London, UK.

_Today_…

"_Sial, kenapa cowok tinggi berkepala besar itu tidak bisa menjauhkan tangannya dari Luhan, sih? Mungkin aku bisa mengambil kapak dan memutuskan tangannya sekalian?_"

Pemuda berkulit seputih tulang itu sedang duduk di pojok kafetaria; mengamati sepasang pemuda yang sedang bercengkrama di seberangnya. Satunya pemuda tinggi mengangumkan dengan rambut cepak hitam yang membuatnya kelihatan tampan dan seksi. Sementara satunya pemuda dengan tubuh mungil yang kelihatan begitu _oh-so-breathtaking_ saat tersenyum dengan rambut mencuat-cuat berwarna cokelat lembut. Mereka sedang duduk berhadapan, dengan dua cangkir kopi dan makanan, serta tawa yang sepertinya tidak pernah lepas dari bibir di pemuda manis.

Sebenarnya bukan rahasia lagi jika Sehun adalah mantan Luhan yang terkenal oleh kepintaran, ketampanan, dan keramahannya. Luhan yang selalu mendapatkan perhatian publik karena ini-itu. Salah satu anggota pers mahasiswa yang paling aktif di angkatannya; dia selalu berhasil membawa pulang berita paling panas yang belum diketahui pers mana pun. Bersama Yifan, pemuda berambut cepak itu, dia selalu berjalan ke sana kemari mencari berita. Memburunya seperti pasukan Amazon yang kelaparan.

Mereka memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka dua minggu lalu. Sebenarnya itu kemauan Sehun karena belakangan dia sedang mencoba untuk mencintai perempuan. Yah, dia tidak berniat kembali ke Korea menjadi seorang _gay_ setelah menamatkan studinya di Imperial College. Bisa-bisa kepalanya dijadikan hiasan gantung di atas perapian oleh ayahnya yang punya hati selembut tiran. Tapi di tengah-tengah agenda kerasnya untuk menjadi Oh Sehun yang 'sehat' secara lahir-bathin juga secara orientasi seksual, dia malah menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya untuk memata-matai kegiatan mantannya.

Katakan saja Sehun ini munafik. _Stalker_ menyedihkan. Tipe mantan yang seharusnya ditinggalkan atau dijebloskan ke penjara, tapi sejauh ini dia tidak pernah ketahuan. Tidak pernah memang karena semua orang tahu bagaimana Sehun mengamati Yifan-Luhan dengan tatapan membunuhnya yang mengundang bola mata berputar dari teman-temannya.

Pasangan di depannya masih tertawa entah membicarakan apa. Saat Sehun melintas pura-pura membeli minuman ringan di _vending machine_ di dekat mereka, Sehun mendengar mereka sedang membicarakan politik. Mungkin Sehun yang bodoh sehingga tidak pernah menemukan sesuatu yang lucu sama sekali dari pembicaraan tentang politik sementara Yifan bisa membuat lelucon darinya.

Itu membuat Sehun semakin sebal.

"Kau bisa membakar kafetaria dengan tatapanmu,"

Dia mengerjap; melupakan pemuda tinggi di sisinya. Park Chanyeol. Jurusan kedokteran yang berkonsentrasi untuk menjadi spesialis bedah toraks. Hanya karena beberapa waktu lalu salah satu kerabatnya mengeluarkan uang tujuh digit untuk sekali kunjungan seorang dokter spesialis bedah toraks. Mimpi yang muluk, tapi Sehun menghargainya. Manusia butuh uang. Jangan salahkan Chanyeol.

"Aku bisa saja berhenti jika Yifan sialan itu berhenti," gerutu Sehun sebal.

"Memangnya apa yang dilakukannya?" balas Chanyeol sambil mengunyah bagelnya dengan nikmat. Tidak memedulikan sahabatnya yang sedang bersungut-sungut di sisinya.

"Dia bermesra-mesraan dengan—"

"_Mantan_mu," sela Chanyeol cepat dengan senandung yang menyebalkan dan Sehun berharap jika saja dia bisa memukul kepala Chanyeol dengan sepatu atau batu; yang mana saja yang lebih dulu ditemukannya.

"Y-yah, Luhan memang mantanku!" Sehun mendelik pada Chanyeol yang mencemoohnya dengan tatapan dan bentuk mulutnya.

"Kau sendiri yang minta putus. Katanya kau mau berubah menjadi Sehun yang sehat secara jasmani-rohani-seksual, tapi nyatanya kau malah duduk di sini. Menyiksa dirimu dengan mengamati Luhan yang sudah _move_ _on_," Chanyeol menjilat jemarinya yang penuh mayonais. "Terima saja kenyataan, Bung. Apa yang kaulepaskan, dilepas saja. Kau kelihatan seperti anak kecil yang menangis karena balon kesukaanmu kempes,"

"Aku tidak menangis!"

"_Ter-se-rah_,"

Sehun menoleh kembali ke Yifan-Luhan yang sedang tertawa. Kali ini Luhan sedang menggeleng-geleng dengan geli sementara bibir Yifan terus mengatakan sesuatu dengan senyuman yang bermain di bibirnya. Pemandangan itu membuat Sehun ingin membuat boneka jerami dan menusuk-nusuknya dengan paku. Membakarnya dengan posisi kepala di api.

Mungkin juga menabur abunya di laut; Sehun bisa merasakan kepuasan menjalar di tubuhnya dengan cara yang begitu masokis. Chanyeol mengamatinya sambil mengunyah lamat-lamat. Apa pun yang sedang dipikirkan Sehun, semua itu tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Seperti ada semacam televisi layar datar di atas kepalanya yang menayangkan acaranya.

Tangannya menepuk bahu Sehun. "Ayo, kau tidak akan mau ketinggalan kelas," ajak Chanyeol. "Tinggalkan mereka, Bung. Kau punya kehidupanmu sendiri,"

Walaupun malas, Sehun beranjak. Melemparkan satu tatapan busuk lain ke pasangan itu sebelum berjalan menghentak-hentak. Kekanakan dan benar-benar tidak menunjukkan sikap seorang mantan yang notabene _mutusin_, bukan _diputusin_.

.

.

Begitu keduanya lenyap di pintu kafetaria, Luhan tersenyum lebar dan tertawa. Yifan yang melihat tawanya ikut tertawa. Mereka sebenarnya sejak tadi menertawakan tingkah Oh Sehun yang selalu saja muncul dimana pun mereka berada dan mendapati banyak sekali hal lucu yang bisa ditarik dari caranya mengutit.

"Kau lihat wajahnya?" tanya Luhan, geli.

"Seperti penderita wasir," sahut Yifan dan keduanya kembali tertawa.

"Demi Tuhan, aku ingin sekali melihat ekspresinya saat dia tahu bahwa semua ini hanya lelucon untuk memberikannya pelajaran," Luhan kembali tertawa.

"Dia memang punya terlalu banyak harga diri sebagai seorang dominan," Yifan nyengir lebar saat Luhan tertawa lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

Pemuda itu mengusap air mata di sudut matanya dengan napas tersengal sehabis tertawa. "Seharusnya kau di sana saat kami putus, demi Tuhan. Dia seperti baru saja menelan _kastanye_ dan mendapati durinya menempel di kerongkongannya,"

Mereka kembali bertukar tawa yang riuh.

"'Aku ingin menjadi seorang Oh Sehun yang sehat secara jasmani-rohani-seksual,'" dendang Luhan dan mereka berdua kembali tertawa.

"_Tu l'as aime_?" iseng Yifan bertanya.

"_Beaucoup_," Luhan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

.

.

"_Si Botak Sial Wu Yifan itu benar-benar butuh pelajaran,_"

Sehun duduk di sebuah kursi sambil mengamati dua orang yang sedang duduk di kursi paling dekat mimbar; mengobrol dengan dosen tentang banyak hal yang cerdas. Luhan sesekali menambahi argumentasi Yifan dengan cerdas. Mereka sempurna; indah surgawi, pintar, dan selalu mendapatkan perhatian. Sementara Sehun? IP-nya selalu pas-pasan; keberuntunganlah yang membuatnya mendapatkan surat penerimaan dari Imperial College beberapa tahun lalu. Dan bertemu pemuda Beijing yang ternyata seorang submisif.

Bukan berarti Sehun langsung tahu Luhan adalah submisif dalam pertemuan pertamanya. Mereka sedang mabuk saat itu. Sehabis menonton final Manchester United, minum terlalu banyak bir dan makan terlalu banyak kacang tanah kemasan. Saat itu Luhan kelihatan cantik sekali dengan wajah merah padam akibat mabuk dan histeria kemenangan sehingga Sehun merunduk dan menciumnya. Lima temannya yang lain tidak peduli; semuanya teler di karpet apartemen Luhan. Tapi keduanya saling membelit dalam ciuman dan Sehun—

Pemuda itu menggeleng keras. Mengenyahkan kenangan indah yang pernah diukirnya bersama Luhan. Merasakan tubuhnya yang lezat, putih pucat, hangat, dan beraroma seperti keringat yang autentik.

"_Sehat secara seksual_," pikir Sehun keras-keras sambil berusaha menatap layar yang sedang menayangkan _slide_. "_Sehat secara seksual, sehat secara seksual… Apa Luhan sudah pernah berhubungan seksual dengan Yifan? Tidak, tidak,_" Sehun menggeleng lebih kuat. "_Sehat secara seksual, Oh Sehun! Bangsat kau,_" dia menghela napas kasar kemudian melirik Luhan. "_Ya Tuhan, lehernya menggoda sekali. Apa ereksinya masih seindah yang dulu? Apakah—YA TUHAN, OH SEHUN!_"

Dia sibuk menggeleng-geleng, tidak menyadari Luhan sedang menatapnya dan menyerigai.

.

.

"Hai, Sehunna!"

"H-Hai, Luhan."

"Kuliahmu baik?"

"B-baik,"

"_Great. See you later_?"

"_O-okay_,"

Sehun melambai kecil saat Luhan melambai padaya dan berjalan menjauh. Bertemu Yifan yang menunggunya lalu saling berangkulan berjalan menuju lapangan. Luhan selalu menyempatkan diri bermain sepak bola dengan beberapa anak jurusan lain di lapangan. Setiap sore sepulang kuliah dan Sehun akan ada di sana. Persis seperti Adam Levine di video musik _Animals_ yang muncul di mana pun Behati Prinsloo berada.

Dan Sehun masih ingat _siapa_ yang mencemooh paling kejam saat video itu keluar.

Seorang mahasiswa kedokteran bernama Oh Sehun.

Hari ini pun begitu, dengan langkah yang sedikit ragu-ragu—awalnya, Oh Sehun beranjak menuju lapangan. Mengikuti Luhan yang sedang menentang sepatu sepak bolanya. Menggunakan sandal jepit yang entah kenapa kelihatan seksi di mata Sehun. Dia sedang bicara dengan Yifan.

Kapan sih pasangan itu tidak bicara dan tertawa seperti dua alien yang berbicara bahasa asing yang hanya difahami mereka berdua?

"_Nama siapa yang diteriakkan Luhan saat orgasme? Kuharap itu Oh Sehun. Pengucapannya seksi di bibir Luhan. Ada kata Oh di depannya. Dan—OKE. Sehat secara seksual,_" Sehun mendesah keras sambil membulatkan tekadnya, untuk kesekian kalinya. Sebelum mendapatinya hancur berantakan _lagi_.

"_Kenapa si kadal sial itu tidak bisa tidak menyentuh Luhan, sih? Sehari saja. Dasar botak,_"

.

.

"Matanya mungkin menempel di bokongmu,"

Luhan tertawa mendengarnya. "Bukannya matamu juga?" balasnya melirik Yifan yang memutar bola mata geli.

"_Man,_" katanya. "Aku bukan tipe dominan yang munafik. Jika aku memang _gay_, maka aku akan menyambutnya dengan pelukan hangat."

"Kau memang dilahirkan untuk jadi _gay_," Luhan kembali tertawa sambil berjalan di sisi Yifan menuju lapangan sepak bola yang selalu digunakannya setiap pulang kuliah.

Yifan melirik sejenak sambil menggaruk pelipisnya untuk menyamarkannya. "Dia mengikuti kita," katanya berbisik.

"_Well_, kau tahu apa yang harus dilakukan?" Luhan meliriknya penuh makna dan Yifan tersenyum lebar.

"Oh, aku mulai suka pekerjaanku," katanya serak lalu memukul pantat Luhan dan meremasnya. "Dan kau sendiri yang menjelaskannya pada Zitao?"

Luhan mengedip. "_Always_,"

.

.

"_Si Botak sialan!_"

Bola mata Sehun nyaris saja jatuh ke lantai dan berguling-guling saat menyaksikan tangan berjari kurus milik Yifan mendarat di pantat Luhan dan meremasnya. Dan pemuda manis itu malah tertawa pada tindakan itu. Tidak mencoba untuk melarangnya!

"_Mereka pasti sudah pernah berhubungan seks_," pikir Sehun marah. "_Hah, lagi pula si Botak itu tidak akan tahu kalau Luhan akan sangat tersiksa jika—AKU SEHAT SECARA SEKSUAL_," napas Sehun terdengar kasar saat dia berhenti tiba-tiba di tengah lorong sementara si Tangan-Mesum-Sialan Wu Yifan dan Luhan melanjukan perjalanan mereka.

"_Sehat secara seksual_," pikir Sehun saat mengamati mereka berjalan semakin jauh. Remasan Yifan semakin kurang ajar. Dan Sehun terbakar cemburu; yang didominasi rasa _iri_ karena tangan Yifan bebas di pantat Luhan. _Pantat_ yang dulu jadi milik_nya_. "_Sehat secara seksual_,"

Dia mengangguk sambil berpaling menuju arah yang berlawanan; berniat pulang. Melanjutkan agenda sehat secara seksualnya. Dua langkah, dia berhenti dan menoleh ke arah Yifan-Luhan.

Agendanya resmi hancur _lagi_ saat dia berbalik dan mengejar keduanya.

"_Luhan milik_ku_, Haram Jadah mesum_!"

.

.

"Sehun!"

Pemuda itu mengerjap; persis seperti maling yang tertangkap basah saat salah satu teman Luhan, Sammy, memanggilnya dari tengah lapangan. Mereka sedang bertanding, dengan cara yang konyol tapi seksi. Sebelum bertanding, mereka melakukan suit. Yang kalah harus membuka baju seragamnya (berhubung seragam mereka semua sama) agar tidak sulit membedakan kawan dan lawan. Mereka hanya bermain sepak bola mini dengan masing-masing enam pemain. Dan Luhan dapat bagian tim yang membuka bajunya.

Itu bukanlah hal yang sehat untuk Sehun dan agendanya untuk menjadi pemuda sehat secara seksual.

"_Everything is just fucking flat, but it makes my head spinning. For the love of God_!" kutuk Sehun saat Luhan membuka bajunya. Dadanya datar, perutnya datar; semuanya datar. Tapi frekuensinya membuat kepala Sehun rusak.

Jenis rusak yang disukai Sehun—_sebenarnya_.

Dan malah menggelembung di tempat yang semakin merusak kepala Sehun. Dia merindukan seks mereka.

"_Sehat secara seksual, Oh Sehun. Sehat secara seksual_,"

"Kau mau bergabung? Kami kekurangan pemain!" seru Sammy lagi saat Sehun hanya begong dengan mulut ternganga di pinggir lapangan. Dengan _postman bag_ dan _polo shirt_ kusut. "Nyawamu oke?"

Pemuda itu mengerjap. "Oke!" balasnya. "Tim mana yang kekurangan pemain?"

"Timku!" seru Sammy lagi. "Tim Luhan penuh,"

Sehun menatap Luhan yang langsung tersenyum ramah padanya. Sial, matahari membuat tubuh pemuda itu semakin indah. Sehun mengutuki bakat submisif penggoda Luhan yang sial itu ke neraka paling jahanam.

"Oke, aku bergabung," sahut Sehun sambil melompati beberapa tangga dan mendarat di dekat tumpukan tas para pemain. Dia melepas tasnya dan menerima seragam dari salah satu anak buah Luhan. Dia mengganti _polo shirt_-nya dengan cepat dan menggulung celananya ke atas, memastikan gulungannya kuat; dia bergabung dengan Sammy yang kelihatan puas melihatnya.

"Oke, kita punya enam-enam," katanya bangga pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hei, senang melihatmu di lapangan," Luhan tersenyum lebar padanya.

Dampaknya tentu saja buruk pada Sehun. Dia mengutuk ereksinya yang datang tiba-tiba. Mencatat jika dia tetap begitu, dia terpaksa harus puas dengan permainan solo. Sehun membalas senyumnya dengan agak terlambat lalu permainan di mulai. Semuanya kacau balau karena Sehun sebenarnya.

Dia tidak bisa _tidak_ menoleh ke Luhan yang begitu seksi dengan alis berkerut, tubuh berkeringat, dan suara yang menggelegar memanggil anak buahnya. Dia berlari selincah peri saat membawa bola. Sekali, Sehun menerima operan bola dari Nicholas, si plontos berkulit keemasan seksi, dan bukannya membawanya ke gawang lawan atau mengopernya ke temannya. Dia malah mengoper bolanya ke Luhan yang menerimanya dengan kaget lalu tersenyum lebar sekali.

"Terima kasih, Sayang!" katanya lalu terbahak dan berlari membawa bola ke gawang tim Sehun; berhasil membobolnya dengan tendangan manis yang tidak sanggup digagalkan _keeper_.

"Oh Sehun, demi Tuhan!" seru Sammy dengan suara tersengal. "Bisakah kau membedakan lawan dan kawanmu?!"

Sehun meringis. "Maaf, Sam!" katanya sambil membungkuk dan Sammy memutar bola matanya pada Sehun sebelum kembali memasang posisi menyerang.

Pertandingan dimenangkan tim Luhan, apa lagi? Keenamnya bersorak sambil bertukar _high-five_ sementara tim Sehun berbaring di rumput sambil mengatur napasnya. Sebenarnya itu karena konsentrasi mereka pecah akibat Sehun yang tidak juga fokus. Sehun tidak pernah mendapat operan bola lagi semenjak itu; dan Sehun menghabiskan waktunya berdiri di depan _keeper_ dan mengobrol dengannya.

Itu membuat konsentrasi _keeper_ hancur dan tim Luhan sukses membabat habis tim mereka dengan tendangan beruntun.

"Maafkan aku, Sam," gumam Sehun pada kaptennya yang berbaring lelah di sisinya.

"Itu oke," kata Sam serak. "Tidak masalah,"

Sehun tersenyum kecil lalu duduk; dia menemukan Luhan duduk tepat digaris lurus dengannya. Sedang meneguk isi botol air mineral dengan tubuh separo telanjang yang basah oleh keringat. Pemuda itu kelihatan semanis gula batu yang harus disesap perlahan-lahan untuk mendapatkan rasa manisnya. Dan Sehun tergoda untuk itu.

Tapi dia kemudian kembali teringat agendanya yang sudah terlalu sering berantakan dan kembali menegaskan bahwa dirinya sehat secara seksual. Dia akan segera mencari seseorang untuk satu _one night stand_ yang lezat dan melupakan Luhan. Menamatkan studinya, kembali ke Seoul, dan menjadi dokter yang berbakat. Mungkin akan mengikuti jejak Chanyeol untuk melanjutkan gelar spesialisnya; Sehun ingin menjadi spesialis dalam dan mengamati bagaimana tubuh manusia berinteraksi dengan sesama organ.

Mungkin juga mencari tahu bagaimana bisa Luhan tampak begitu seksi sehingga membuatnya ereksi (Sehun diam sejenak karena dua kata itu berima; Luhan yang _seksi_, selalu membuat Sehun _ereksi_. _Not bad_. Oke, abaikan.) Hormon mana yang sekiranya berperan? Bagaimana hormon itu membuat ereksi? Menaikkan otot-otot hingga tubuhnya menegang? Padahal dia calon dokter.

Sial.

Sehun harus bermain solo.

.

.

Cara yang baik untuk bermain solo adalah berkonsentrasi pada dirimu sendiri dan jangan pedulikan sekitarmu. Bahkan jika saat ini kau sedang berada di kamar mandi _indoor_ yang sedang digunakan total dua belas orang. Dua bilik di sisi-sisimu terisi; dengan suara obrolan, nyanyian, dan gemericik air. Sehun sengaja menyalakan _shower_ saat bermain sehingga orang-orang mengiranya sedang mandi.

Sehun berusaha kuat untuk berkonsentrasi pada kenikmatan yang menjalar di tubuhnya alih-alih berkonsentrasi pada suara ribut disekitarnya. Itu bisa menghancurkan semua kenikmatan yang sedang dibangunnya.

Rasa nikmat yang sekarang menetes ke dasar perutnya dan siap untuk meledakkannya menjadi jutaan keping. Sehun mempercepat tangannya sendiri sambil menjaga bibirnya tetap rapat.

Sedikit lagi…

_Sedikit_ lagi….

_Dan_….

"Oh Sehun?"

SIAL!

Sehun nyaris saja meraung karena gagal orgasme. Dia dikejutkan oleh gedoran di pintu bilik yang digunakannya dan tersengal saat orgasme itu meredup lalu lenyap sebelum sempat keluar. Dia mengguyur kepalanya di _shower_.

"_Konsentrasi…_," pikirnya. "_Konsentrasi_…," lalu dia menjawab dengan suara yang gemetar. "Ya?"

"Oh, kupikir terjadi sesuatu denganmu,"

Sial, itu suara Luhan.

"Aku baik," Sehun mengusap wajahnya yang basah dan memilih untuk mandi sambil mengamati tubuhnya yang sudah melemas. Kenapa sulit sekali untuk berbuat baik? Menjadi manusia yang menjauhi dosa?

"Apakah kau sudah selesai? Aku harus mengunci ruangannya,"

_Apa?_ "Apa?"

"Semuanya sudah pulang. Kau terlalu lama di kamar mandi. Kupikir kau pingsan,"

Sehun bergegas mandi dan menyambar handuknya di dinding bilik dan menyentakkan pintunya terbuka. Langsung berhadapan dengan tubuh mungil Luhan yang lembap oleh air dan aroma sabun mandi yang segar.

Merasakan Luhan begitu dekat, belum lagi karena acara _gagal-orgasme_ tadi, membuat Sehun ereksi dengan cepat. Orgasmenya kembali dengan wujud pemuda seksi dengan wajah kebingungan di hadapannya. Mendapati ruangan itu kosong membuat Sehun semakin tersiksa.

Luhan tersenyum. "Kau bisa berganti baju. Aku akan menunggumu," katanya sambil melambaikan kunci ruangan _indoor_ itu dengan ceria. Dia berjalan menjauh; memberikan ruang bagi Sehun dan tubuh sialannya yang tidak mau tidur.

"Luhan?"

Suara Sehun terdengar serak dan tersiksa.

Luhan berhenti dan menoleh. "Ya?"

Peduli setan pada agendanya, atau pada ancaman ayahnya yang akan menjadikan kepalanya sebagai hiasan gantung; Sehun harus menyelesaikan ini. Jadi, dia beranjak mendekati Luhan dan menyentakkan pemuda itu ke tubuhnya. Handuk terlepas dan mendarat di antara mereka. Dia bisa melihat Luhan menahan napasnya. Tangan Sehun meluncur ke pangkal pahanya dan meremas dengan lembut.

"Aku merindukanmu, dasar kau submisif sialan," sengal Sehun di telinganya saat Luhan mendongak dengan bibir terkuak oleh gairah.

"Kupikir kau masih sibuk dengan agenda sehat secara seksualmu," gumam Luhan sambil menikmati rangsangan yang diberikan Sehun.

"Peduli setan," gumam Sehun merunduk dan membenamkan wajahnya di leher Luhan. "Aku harus memilikimu." Dia menarik Luhan ke dalam bilik dan melepas pakaiannya dengan kebutuhan yang naik ke ubun-ubun.

Dengan lincah dan tangan yang akrab dengan tubuh Luhan, pemuda itu memetanya. Membelai, menggoda, dan menjilatnya lembut. Luhan mengeluarkan suara-suara erang nikmat yang membelai egoisme serta telinga Sehun. Ereksinya semakin menyiksa. Dan Sehun selalu tahu, mulut Luhan selalu lebih nikmat daripada tangannya sendiri.

Ketika Luhan mengecupnya; Sehun merasa dia bisa saja mati karena kenikmatan. Bagaimana bibir lembap itu mengecupi ujungnya dan menjilat _precum_ yang keluar dari ujungnya. Sehun menggeram menahan semua gairahnya.

"Jadi," Luhan menatap keperkasaan Sehun di genggamannya dengan tatapan melamun dan memijatnya lembut. "Sejak tadi kau sedang bermain solo, ya?" gumamnya.

Sehun tersengal di atasnya. Desahannya membuat Luhan merinding. "Jangan main-main dengan ereksiku, Luhan," katanya menggeram lalu mendesah saat Luhan meremasnya.

"Aku kan hanya bertanya," sahut Luhan lagi dengan nada polos sebelum membuka mulutnya dan memberikan Sehun _blowjob_ terindah di dunia.

Desahan Sehun lepas dan dia meradang oleh kenikmatan. Di _sana_. Di lantai kamar mandi dengan air yang menetes dari _shower_. Pinggiran bibir Luhan menggesek kulitnya yang sensitif; membuat jutaan rasa meledak dalam dirinya. Bagaimana bisa dia meninggalkan pemuda dengan kualitas _blowjob_ terhebat se-London ini?

Sehun terengah saat mendorong Luhan bersandar ke dinding bilik dan menatap tubuhnya yang lembap. "Dasar setan kecil sialan," gumamnya.

Luhan merona saat menatap keadaan Sehun yang mengenaskan. Wajah memerah oleh gairah, selapis keringat di keningnya, juga kejantanannya yang tersiksa. Bibirnya membentuk senyuman simpul jahat. Senang mengetahui bahwa dia bisa menyiksa Sehun.

Menarik celananya, Sehun menatap tubuh Luhan. "Ah," katanya saat menyentuh bagian tubuh Luhan yang menegang hingga lelaki itu mendesah keras. "Sudah ereksi karena _blowjob_-nya, ya?" dia memainkan jemarinya dengan ahli; dia selalu tahu dimana tempat yang tepat untuk menyentuh Luhan dan membuatnya mendesah seperti orang gila.

"Aku tidak peduli apakah kau siap atau tidak, tapi aku akan datang," bisik Sehun di telinganya sambil mengurut Luhan. Desahan demi desahan lolos dari bibir Luhan; wajahnya merah padam sementara jemarinya meremas rambut Sehun. "Kau sebaiknya mempersiapkan diri. Rindu yang kutahan tidak akan baik hati pada rektummu,"

.

.

Kedua orang itu berdiri di depan pintu apartemen yang terkuak. Salah satunya berambut cepak hitam dan yang satunya hanya menggunakan celana piyama longgar yang tipis dan seksi. Rambutnya acak-acakan dan berwajah mengantuk.

"Agendamu sukses?"

"Hohoho tentu saja."

"Aku sudah duga si Dungu Oh Sehun itu tidak akan bisa menjadi normal,"

"Jangan sebut dia dungu."

"Baiklah, _inferior_."

"Kau hanya memperhalusnya saja."

"Menurutmu aku harus menyebutnya pintar saat dia membohongi dirinya sendiri bahwa penis sialannya itu selalu ereksi saat melihatmu?"

"Bahasamu, Wu Yifan,"

"_Well_, persetan."

"Dia sedang berusaha dan kita seharusnya menghargai usahanya untuk berubah,"

"Usaha yang menyedihkan jika kau bertanya padaku,"

Luhan menyerigai. "Setidaknya dia akhirnya kembali padaku,"

Yifan memutar bola matanya. "Ya, dia kembali padamu. Dasar submisif mengerikan,"

Luhan tertawa. "Sampaikan salamku pada Zitao,"

Yifan mengangguk. "Bukankah kau punya satu ereksi lagi yang harus diselesaikan?" dia mengerling ke kamar Luhan yang pintunya terkuak. Ada sepotong tubuh lelaki yang mengintip dari bawah selimut yang awut-awutan.

Luhan memberikannya ekspresi submisif paling menggoda yang membuat Yifan kembali memutar bola mata.

"Sana," Yifan mengial. "Beri dia _blowjob_, _handjob_, atau_ job-job_ apa pun entah yang diinginkannya. Aku akan kembali ke Zitao sebelum terpaksa meminjam kamar mandi untuk bermain solo,"

Tawa Luhan terdengan tinggi dan ceria.

Yifan menatapnya dengan geli. "_Tu l'as aime_?" _Kau menyukainya_?

"_Je t'aime_," balas Luhan mengedip sebelum membanting pintu tertutup di depan wajah Yifan yang sedang menggeleng-geleng.

.

.

END

.

Demi apa, ini END bro XD

.

Author's Corner:

_Tu l'as aime_? Kau menyukainya? Hahahaha. Plotnya kegambar waktu nonton MV barunya si Sammy Smith XD lagunya juga agak kocak; sebenernya si Sam ini kenapa lagunya semua isi _one night stand_, ditinggal cewek, dan nyombongin diri, sih? XD gak stay with me, gak am not the only one, gak yang ini I can. Samaaaa aja :v lagunya sih tentang cowok yang ngerasa lebih baik dari cowok yang sekarang lg sama mantannya ato gebetannya; tapi entah kenapa musiknya, videonya, kocak banget (aku aja sih yang liat itu video kocak x'D). Jadi yang lahir malah absurd macam ini :v

Sehun dan agenda sehat secara seksual :v betewe ini enci nya berasa mulai eksplisit, yah? Kagak pake kesopanan lagi? iya gasih? XD gini nih, fujoshi yang lagi kangen sama kopelnyaa. Udah JaeLi lagi pisah (cepetin kek nyelesain skripsi, si AJ mah ergh) sekarang pake HunHan juga. Duh. Mana asupan vitaminkuuu?

Tau kok ini garing krenyes-krenyes/? Tapi ini yaoi brooowwhh ada NC-nya lagi! hahaha ayooo mana reviewnyaaaa XD

Lvja, Eclaire Oh **xxx**

Karangasem-Bali, 17 Januari 2015

(HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEE KISEOP OF UKISS! MWAH!)


End file.
